pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Miriam Waddington
Canadian | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Driving Home: Poems New and Selected | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Miriam Waddington (23 December 1917 - 3 March 2004) was a Canadian poet, short story writer, and translator. Life Waddington was born Miriam Dworkin in Winnipeg, Manitoba. She earned a Bachelor of Arts in English at the University of Toronto in 1939) and an M.A. in social work at the University of Pennsylvania . She worked for many years as a social worker in Montreal. She later relocated to the then Toronto suburb of North York, where she worked for North York Family Services. In 1964, she joined the English department at York University in Toronto. She retired in 1983. Waddington was part of a Montreal circle that included F.R. Scott, Irving Layton, and Louis Dudek. She died in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Recognition Waddington was awarded Borestone Mountain Awards for best poetry in 1963, 1966, and 1974."Miriam Waddington," Canadian Women Poets, BrockU.ca, Web, Apr. 13, 2011. Waddington received the J.J. Segal award in 1972. She was the Canada Council Exchange Poet to Wales in 1980, and served as writer-in-residence at the Windsor Public Library and at the University of Ottawa. She received honorary doctorates from Lakehead University in 1975 and York University in 1985."Miriam Waddington", League of Canadian Poets, Poets.ca, Web, Apr. 13, 2011 After her death, much of her own works and personal library were donated by her sons to the archives of Simon Fraser University in Burnaby, British Columbia. The donation was worth the approximate equivalent of a $25,000 endowment. Her archival fonds is held at Library and Archives Canada. Her poem "Jacques Cartier in Toronto" was featured on the back of the Canadian $100 bill released in 2004.Canadian Journey, Bank of Canada, Web, June 12, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Green World''. Montreal: First Statement, 1945. *''The Second Silence''. Toronto: Ryerson, 1955. *''The Season's Lovers''. Toronto: Ryerson, 1958. *''Four Poems''. 196-? *''The Glass Trumpet''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1966. *''Flying with Milton.'' Santa Barbara, CA: Unicorn Press, 1969. *''Say Yes''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1969. *''Dream Telescope.'' London: Anvil Press Poetry, 1972. *''Driving Home: Poems new and selected.'' Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1972. *''The Price of Gold''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1976. *''Mister Never''. Winnipeg: Turnstone Press, 1978. *''Poems''. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 198-? *''The Visitants''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1981. *''Collected Poems''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1986. *''The Last Landscape''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1992. *''Canada: Romancing the land'' (edited by Lorraine Monk). Toronto: Key Porter Books, 1996. *''Collected Poems: A critical edition'' (edited by Ruth Panofsky). (2 volumes), Ottawa: University of Ottawa Press, 2014. Fiction *''Summer at Lonely Beach, and other stories''. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press (Valley Editions), 1982. Non-fiction *''A.M. Klein''. Toronto: Copp Clark, 1970. *''Folklore in the Poetry of A.M. Klein''. St. John's, NF: Memorial University, 1981. *''Apartment Seven: Essays new and selected.'' Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1989. Edited *A.M. Klein, The Collected Poems. Toronto & New York: McGraw-Hill Ryerson, 1974. *John Sutherland, Essays, Controversies and Poems. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1972. *''Canadian Jewish Short Stories''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Miriam Waddington, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 6, 2015. Audio / video *''Miriam Waddington'' (LP). Toroonto: Ontario Institute for Studies in Education, 1970? *''A Poetry Reading by Miriam Waddington'' (cassette). Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1983? See also *Canadian Jewish poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Books *Miriam Waddington at Amazon.com *Miriam Waddington at Online Guide to Writing in Canada ;About *Miriam Waddington at Canadian Women Poets *Miriam Waddington in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Miriam Dworkin Waddington in the Jewish Women's Archive *Obit:Miriam Waddington at BillGladstone.ca Category:1917 births Category:2004 deaths Category:Jewish Canadian writers Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Winnipeg Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:York University alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian Jews Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Women poets Category:Canadian Jewish poets